Secrets of the Wolf Pack
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! Molly finds Caroline Hale dying from a snake bite in the woods near her house she is asked to care for Caroline's 3 -year daughter. Molly gladly accepts. The shy green eyed toddler steals the Weasley's hearts sooner or later. What's the mystery behind this shy green eyed toddler? Why are her green eyes so familiar to a certain Marauder?
1. When Curiosity and Mother's Instinct Mix

Chapter 1: When Curiosity and Mother's Instinct Mix

This is the first story that I've written in this style for a long time. Tell what you think.

* * *

Molly Weasley was walking in the small forest close to her house. Arthur was watching the kids. Bill and Charlie were old enough to watch their siblings as well. She heard screaming and crying and ran towards the source. She reached a small clearing she saw a little girl with golden brown hair and dark green eyes crying. She looked around her son Ron's age.

"I'm Caroline Hale, I was bitten by a snake and the poison is already in my system. Please take care of my daughter Delaney for me." She croaked.

"I'm Molly Weasley, how old is she?"

"She's three." She said with her last breath.

Molly looked over at the little girl she was smiling shyly at her. Molly picked her up she was hesitant at first but she settled down and Molly walked towards the house. The should call some aurors or something

"Molly?" Arthur asked.

"We need to call some aurors." She said.

"Why and who is this little one?" He asked looking down into her arms

"This is Delaney Hale, her mum died in the forest from a snake bite."

"Didn't she have her wand?"

"I'm pretty sure she was a squib or possibly a muggle."

Her husband nodded as their oldest son Bill walked up to us he was almost 13.

"Hey mum have a nice walk?"

"Yes, thanks son."

He smiled and asked "Who is this?"

"This is Delaney, she'll probably be staying with us for awhile."

He nodded not even questioning anything.

"How old is she?" Arthur asked.

"I'm this many." Delaney said holding up three fingers.

Molly smiled at the little girl. She had already stolen her heart. She put her down in the playpen with her two youngest Ron who was her age and Ginny who was a year younger. She called the aurors and led them to the body. They told her they have to find Delaney's birth records they were probably in a muggle hospital. Despite being quite shy Delaney meshed well with Ginny and Molly's older twin boys Fred and George. She seemed to have a love/hate thing going on with Ron but Molly couldn't tell.

Meanwhile, in another town.

Dr. Jacob Granger and his wife Dr. Jane Granger walked in their house with their almost four year old daughter Hermione.

"There's a message on the machine, dear." Jane told her husband.

He pushed the button to listen to the message.

"Hello this is Constable Harrison, I'm sorry I have some bad news your cousin was found dead in a forest on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole after being bitten by a snake."

"What about her daughter, Delaney." Jacob wondered.

"Her three year old daughter Delaney was taken in by a resident of Ottery St. Catchpole, Molly Weasley."

"That's a relief but I think we should go check this woman out just to be sure."

"Good point." Jane agreed.

"Yay, I get to see Delaney!" Hermione clapped.

The couple smiled at their daughter. She had always been close with Delaney despite being almost a year older. It was a few days later now they went to meet this woman. They knocked on the door of the house.


	2. Adjusting and New Friends

Chapter 2: Adjusting and New Friends

* * *

"Oh, hello." A redheaded woman greeted them warmly.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Granger, this is my wife Jane and our daughter Hermione. I got a message that you're taking care of my cousin Caroline's daughter."

"Oh, you're Caroline's cousin. I'm sorry for your loss, come on in."

They walked in.

"I was just making some tea would you like some?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Molly nodded and said "The kids are in the living room."

"Okay, which is where?"

"I'll show you and then finish making the tea."

They nodded and Molly led them to the living room. Once they got there they noticed Delaney playing with the two youngest Weasley children. Hermione let go of her father's hand and walked over to Delaney and tapped her shoulder politely.

"Hermione." Delaney said hugging her older cousin.

"Delaney."

She started to play with them. Her parents smiled. Hermione didn't have lots of friends but she got along perfectly with Delaney.

"Here's your tea." Molly said handing each Granger a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley."

"It's Molly."

"How many kids do you have?" Jane asked.

"Seven, my oldest Bill is off at boarding school, my second eldest is at a friend's house, my third oldest Percy is in his room. These are the youngest four twins Fred and George, Ron and lastly Ginny." Molly answered.

"Delaney seems happy here, but do you think you can handle eight kids?"

"Yes, I can."

They nodded and continued talking.

"Would you mind if we enrolled Delaney in school when she's old enough?"

"I can't see the harm of that." Molly said.

"Okay, also would you mind if we brought Hermione over very now and then?"

"Not at all."

Before they could respond Arthur walked in from work.

"Hi dear." Molly greeted her husband.

"Hi Molly."

"These are the Grangers and their daughter Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Jacob and this is my wife Jane." Jacob introduced.

"It's a pleasure."

"They're Delaney's next closest living relative seeing as Caroline was Jacob's cousin." Molly filled her husband in.

Arthur nodded and asked "I'm sorry for your loss, you're not thinking of taking Delaney away are you?"

"When we first got the message we were skeptical but once we were here for a while we decided against it and besides Delaney seems really happy here." Jacob said smiling at his daughter and her cousin playing with the youngest two Weasleys.

"That's wonderful."

They continued talking, then they had dinner and they left. It was a few days later now. Alice Longbottom a close friend of Molly and Arthur was over with her husband Frank and their son Neville who was Delaney and Ron's age.

"Whose this little cutie?" Alice asked noticing the little brunette.

"This is Delaney Hale, I found her mum in the forest a few days ago and she was bitten by a snake and the poison was already in her system and she asked me to take care of Delaney."

"The poor dear."

"She didn't have her wand or anyway to take care of the bite?" Frank asked.

"Actually, she's a muggle." Molly told them.

They nodded. Delaney and Neville played a lot they got along pretty well. It was time to put the kids down for their nap. Molly put Ginny in her crib. Ron had his own toddler bed.

"It looks like Delaney and Neville might have to share." Molly said.

"I guess that's fine."

They put the two sleepy toddlers in the same bed and went downstairs. About an hour later they found the cutest scene.


	3. Meeting Sirius

Chapter 3: Meeting Sirius

* * *

"Aww, isn't this cute." Alice and Molly cooed looking at the two sleeping toddlers. Neville was holding Delaney's hand.

"What are you cooing at?" Frank asked.

"Look."

Frank may be a stoic auror but he couldn't help but melt at the sight of his son holding his new friend's hand. Ginny started to cry. That woke up her brother but Delaney and Neville were still sleeping blissfully. Molly fussed over her baby girl.

"Mum, I'm hungry." Ron complained tugging at his mum's dress.

"It's almost time for dinner, Ronnie." Molly told her youngest son.

That satisfied Ron. Molly finished fussing with Ginny just as Neville and Delaney woke up. Alice grabbed her son and Molly grabbed Delaney.

"Did you two have a nice nap?" Alice asked her son.

"Yes." Neville nodded.

Delaney smiled and nodded in agreement. They had dinner and the Longbottoms left. The day continued. A few days later Alice was over her friend Sirius's house visiting her godson Harry who was also Sirius's godson.

"Molly took in this adorable little girl named Delaney Hale."

"Hale that doesn't sound like a Wizarding last name."

"I know but Molly said her mum was a muggle."

Sirius nodded and said "That's our Molly, she can't turn down a child."

"Yeah, she can't. But that's why we love her."

Sirius nodded and asked "Is she Harry and Neville's age?"

"Yes, she's a few weeks younger than them." Alice told him.

The day continued. Sirius went over the Weasleys a few days later.

"Hello Sirius." Molly greeted him warmly.

"Hi Molly."

"Would you like some tea or something to eat?" Molly asked.

"Not right now but maybe later."

Molly nodded. Sirius sat at the table.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Allie told me, you took in a child after her mum died."

"Yes, I did. She's taking her nap right now actually." Molly told him.

Sirius frowned.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's over a muggle friend's house. I'll pick him up later though."

Molly nodded. About twenty minutes later they went upstairs. Molly picked up Ginny and fussed over her for a few minutes.

"This is Delaney." Molly said picking up the little brunette girl.

"I'm Sirius."

Delaney cowered a little in Molly's shoulder.

"I don't bite." Sirius smirked.

Delaney looked innocently at him dark green eyes wide as saucers. He knew those eyes. It couldn't be. No way.

"Sirius?" Molly asked.

"I have to go pick up Harry." Sirius said quickly running out of the room.

That left Molly really confused. Sirius went to go pick up Harry from his muggle friend's house. Sirius was pacing around his house much to his godson's confusion of course Harry was only three. The person Sirius was waiting for appeared in the fire.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry exclaimed running to his "Uncle"

"Hi pup."

"Moony, there you are!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his arms around Remus.

"What's going on?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Sirius started pacing again.

"Sirius, I haven't seen you like this since I don't know when."

"How do you tell your best friend that you think he has a daughter scratch that know he has a daughter?" Sirius wondered.

Of course he only met her once but those dark green eyes were almost as recognizable as Harry's especially to him.

"Pads?" Remus asked sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

Sirius needed more evidence for this. He jumped the gun like he always did.

"Sirius?"

"Nothing's going on."

Remus nodded believing his boyhood friend. The day continued.


	4. The Werewolf who Came to Tea

Chapter 4: The Werewolf Who Came to Tea

* * *

Sirius started to gather evidence. One day when Delaney had just turned four all the kids were playing but Delaney was reading a book or at least looking at the pictures. He decided to go sit by her casually.

"What you reading there?" He asked.

"A book." Delaney said cutely.

Sirius smirked and laughed to himself at the scene. This is so Remus. It was a few days after the incident and Sirius was pacing again waiting for Remus.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Sit, Moony." Sirius said.

He sat down on the couch.

"You know the little girl that Molly took in almost a year ago?"

"I've heard Alice and Frank talk about her a little." Remus said.

Sirius nodded and said "I suspect that she's your daughter."

"I can't have a daughter." Remus said.

"She's so much like you especially those eyes."

"Did you forget about my "furry little problem"?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she's not your daughter."

"Oh, Merlin if she is my daughter what if I passed it on to her." He said worriedly.

"She looks fine to me, Moony."

"How do you know you've never seen her on a full moon?"

"Actually, I have for my research I stayed over a night at the Weasleys on a full moon and she was fine."

Remus sighed in relief. The day continued. Remus was going over to the Weasleys for the first time since Molly had took Delaney in.

"Remus, it's so nice to see you."

"Hi Molly."

"Come on in."

Remus walked in.

"Want some tea or something?" Molly asked.

"Tea would be nice thanks." Remus said looking around casually.

"Mum, Delaney and I are hungry." Ron said walking in with Delaney following him.

"That's mostly you, Ron." Delaney giggled.

"I'll make you two some lunch in a second."

"Okay." Delaney said. She still didn't know what to call Molly despite living with her for just over a year.

"Delaney this is Remus Lupin, another one of our friends." Molly introduced the little girl as she picked her up.

Remus and Delaney looked at each other. Much to Molly's surprise Delaney reached out for Remus. He hesitantly took her and she instantly settled into his lap.

"She's usually a very shy girl. It took her a few days to warm up to Arthur and me. And she wouldn't go to Sirius the first time she met him either."

Remus looked at the little girl on his lap. She had his exact eyes. Molly set down Remus's tea, Delaney and Ron's sandwiches. Ron dove hungrily into his sandwich. Delaney on the other hand munched quietly on her sandwich. After the two four year olds finished their lunch Ron ran off to play but Delaney stayed attached to Remus the whole day. Molly found it rather adorable.

"Well, it looks like Delaney's asleep." Remus said softly. Delaney was fast asleep in his arms.

"Put her to bed will you?" Molly asked him.

Remus nodded and walked up the stairs and laid Delaney in her bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful.

"You're really good with her." Arthur said. He was watching his three year old daughter sleep.

"Thanks."

Arthur smiled at him and the two men left the room. The day continued. Remus started spending a lot of time over the Weasleys. He loved watching his daughter with her friends. She got along with Harry as well. Neville and her seemed really close. It also turned out that Hermione was Harry's muggle friend. She was still yet to show magic though that all changed one day when she was eight. She was spending the day over Grimmauld place since Remus now lived with Sirius and Harry. She ran into the kitchen.


	5. Magic Revelations and Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Magic Revelations and Diagon Alley

* * *

"What's going on?" Remus asked turning to her.

"I just did magic." She stated happily.

Remus smiled at her and said "What did you do?"

"I made some books move." She said.

Remus smirked. She's definitely his daughter. His first act of magic was very similar.

"What's the commotion?" Sirius asked walking in with Harry they were practicing Quidditch for his little league Qudditch game.

"I just did magic, Uncle Sirius."

"That's great, you'll get to go to Hogwarts with me and Neville." Harry exclaimed happily.

"Neville and I, Harry." Delaney corrected him nicely.

Sirius smirked at Remus which was unnoticed by the two eight year olds as they walked out of the kitchen.

"If she's not your daughter, I'll be surprised."

"She could get that from Hermione. She corrects Harry as well."

Sirius nodded and said "Hermione is a little more bossy but Delaney corrects him nicely. Just like you used to do. Maybe sometimes with a little snark."

"Yeah and her first act of magic was very similar to mine."

"Something to do with books, I'm guessing."

Remus nodded. The day continued. It was now almost two years later Delaney was over Hermione's house when her dad called them downstairs. Delaney saw a familiar woman on the couch wearing a pointed hat. She had seen her at Neville's and the Weasleys over the years.

"Delaney?" She asked kindly.

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked at her cousin confused and asked "How do you know her, Delaney."

Delaney looked nervously over at the professor.

"We've met a few times over the Longbottoms and the Weasleys." McGonagall said professionally.

"Okay."

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I also teach Transfiguration and I'm also head of Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"It's one of the four houses at Hogwarts. The other three are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Are you saying my daughter is a witch?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, she is. Mr. Granger."

"What about Delaney?" Hermione asked looking at her cousin.

"I'm a witch too, my first act of magic was last year." Delaney said.

"And you're barely telling me now?"

Delaney looked at Hermione and said "It's sort of against the law to tell non-magical people about the magical world."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"We have no magic on our family though." Jacob said.

"Hermione is a muggleborn."

The Granger parents nodded.

"Is Delaney a muggle born too?" Hermione asked.

"We assume she is since there was no name of a father on the birth record." McGonagall said.

Hermione and Delaney nodded though Jane and Jacob knew the truth that Remus was actually her father. That's the only reason Jacob taught Remus to drive if he wasn't Delaney's father he would have said no. The day continued. Over a year later Harry, Neville, Delaney and the school aged Weasleys went to Diagon Alley for their supplies. They went to Gringots to get some money.

"Where should we go now?"

"Flourish and Blotts!" Delaney exclaimed.

Harry and Ron laughed at their bookworm surrogate sister and friend. Neville just smiled at his best friend. He liked that she was smart.

"I guess it's Flourish and Blotts and then Quality Quidditch Supplies."

The boys were satisfied with that. They walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"Delaney!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey Hermione."

"Did you two plan this?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, we did." The girls smiled.

"I guess we're rubbing off on you." Harry said.

"Merlin forbid." Neville laughed.

Harry smirked at his god brother. The five some bought their books and then they went to buy their wands. After buying the wands the five some separated. Harry and Ron went to Quality Quidditch supplies while the girls and Neville went to get their robes. After that they went to the ice cream shop. Remus was there waiting for them. He had ice cream waiting for them or at least for Delaney since he knew what she liked.


	6. Ice Cream and the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6: Florean Fortescue's and Hogwarts Express

* * *

"Thanks, Remus." Delaney smiled at him.

His heart ached for her to call him dad. He's watched one of his good friends raise his daughter from a far. She's never called him dad either though. Every now and then she did call Molly mum though. The rest of the group bought their ice cream. Sirius and the rest of the boys walked in and bought their ice cream. Remus looked longingly at his daughter and her friends.

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"As much as it hurts, I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Arthur and Molly have done a great job raising her. I don't want it take that away from them." Remus sighed taking a bite of his ice cream.

"You helped raise her too. She spent half her time with us at Grimmauld place. She was with us when she showed her first trace of magic. You were at every birthday. You learned how to drive just to take her to muggle school. You were at every award show and she being your daughter she got many awards." Sirius listed.

"You finished?"

"Yes."

Remus just sighed sadly. It hurt him that he couldn't tell his own daughter that he was her father. The day continued. It was now time for them to board the Hogwarts express. Delaney was really nervous.

"You nervous, Delaney?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I was quite nervous too but I found friends on the train."

"Like who?"

"Me." Sirius smiled.

Delaney nodded.

"You can write me if you want." Remus told Delaney hoping it didn't sound too creepy.

"I can?" She asked looking up at him her dark green eyes wide.

"Sure can."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Laney, can you help me find Trevor?" Neville asked.

"Sure, Nev." Delaney smiled.

The train whistled and the five some boarded the train. They found a compartment. Then Neville and Delaney went to go look for Trevor.

"Have you seen a toad, my best friend has lost his?" Delaney asked two Indian girls.

"No, we haven't." One of them said.

"Okay, thanks though."

"Are you two first years?"

Delaney and Neville nodded.

"My sister and I are first years too, I'm Parvati and that's my twin Padma."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Delaney Hale and this is my best friend Neville Longbottom. " Delaney smiled.

"Hale, so you're a muggleborn?"

Delaney nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Neville asked fiercely. He didn't like or want anyone looking down on Delaney for being a muggleborn like a lot of purebloods do.

"No, of course not. We don't believe in that stuff." Parvati assured Neville.

Neville relaxed considerably next to Delaney at the revelation that they weren't pureblood supremacists.

"Sorry about that, Neville is quite protective of me." Delaney smiled at Neville causing her best friend to blush slightly.

The twins nodded. Delaney and Neville left the compartment. They found him under a seat in an empty compartment.

"Thanks for helping me find Trevor, Laney."

"No problem, Nev." she smiled at him and continued "Thanks for that back there."

Neville smiled at her and hugged her. Trevor croaked in between them and they chuckled. They walked back to the compartment with their friends.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I'm pretty sure, I'll be a Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded and said "Yeah, you seem like a Ravenclaw."

"What about you four?"

"We've had lengthy conversations about this, I'll proabably be a Gryffindor like my parents." Harry said.

"Same goes for me." Ron said.

"I'm not good enough for Gryffindor." Neville sighed looking out the window.

"Yes, you are Nev." Delaney assured him smiling at him.

"There's no question you'll be a Hufflepuff, Delaney." Neville smiled at his best friend.

They continued talking. They reached Hogsmeade station.

* * *

Sorting! Next chapter. The sorting hat reveals something to Delaney that she never expected.


	7. The Sorting Hat's Revelation

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat's Revelation

* * *

"First years." a familiar voice bellowed.

They started to follow Hagrid to the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress and the head of Gryffindor." McGonagall greeted us.

"We're ready for them."

McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. Delaney saw Hermione talking with Padma and Paravati. She noticed Ron and Harry deep in conversation with an African American boy and an Irish boy. Delaney and Neville stuck close together.

"You nervous, Laney?" Neville whispered.

Delaney nodded.

"I know me too, what if we're separated?" He said worriedly.

"It's not like we won't be best friends if we do end up separated." Delaney assured her worried best friend as she put a calming hand on his arm.

"I know that but still."

They stopped in front of a hat. It was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blond hair walked up to the stool.

_"Hufflepuff!"_ The hat shouted.

"Susan Bones!" Professor McGonagall called.

A redheaded girl walked up to the hat.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

The sorting continued.

"Hermione Granger!"

_"Gryffindor!" _

Hermione looked shocked as she walked to the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued.

"Neville Longbottom!_"_

"Good luck, Nev." Delaney told him before he walked up to the hat.

It took the hat about a minute to sort him.

_"Gryffindor!" _

Neville looked shocked as he walked off with the hat. Delaney giggled to herself. Neville was endearingly forgetful. At least it was endearing to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by McGonagall calling her name.

_"You grew up around lots of former Gryffindors."_

_"Yes." Delaney thought._

_"Including your father."_

_"Arthur?"_

_"True, Arthur was a Gryffindor but I'm not talking about him but your biological father. You have many of his qualities but I also see a lot of qualities of your biological mother in you. It better be Hufflepuff!"_

The Hufflepuff table cheered. Delaney looked over at the Gryffindor table. Neville was cheering too but she could see through his smile he was disappointed that they were separated. Delaney was upset too but she was distracted by what the hat said. That her biological father was a Gryffindor too. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Hale." Delaney smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?"

"I'm actually a halfblood."

"The last name Hale is a muggle name though." A male voice commented.

Delaney nodded and said "My mum was a muggle and my dad was a wizard but that's all I know about him."

They nodded. They started eating.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led them to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

Delaney walked to the wall. She was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. They got know each other. They finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day Delaney got up and got dressed. She walked down to the Great Hall with Neville. After breakfast it was time for Charms with the Gryffindors. After that they had Potions with the Ravenclaws. The teacher was Snape. He seemed taken aback when he saw Delaney. She had no idea why. After that they had a small break. Then they had a subject Cooking With Magic with the Slytherins. The professor was an older man with grey hair. Let's see if Delaney gets through this without hurting the Slytherins in one way or another. The day continued. Delaney wrote Remus after the first week of school. Remus was in the kitchen of Grimmauld place when a owl tapped on the window. He walked to the window and opened it to the owl in. The owl held out its leg. Remus took the letter from the owl and paid it and it flew away.

_Dear Remus,_

_School is going great. I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I already made a friend in Susan Bones. The sorting hat told me that my biological father was a Gryffindor. Charms and Defense are my best and favorite lessons so far. Even though the Defense teacher is a little spacey and he stutters a lot the class is interesting._

_Sincerely,_

_Delaney._

Remus smiled as he finished the letter.


	8. The Mirror of Erised

Chapter 8: The Mirror of Erised

* * *

"What you smiling at, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I just got a letter from Delaney."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Good, she was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Sirius nodded and said "That's not surprising for her. Despite you being a Gryffindor."

"Yes, she said she already made a friend in Susan Bones."

Sirius blushed.

"Oh, do you still fancy her Aunt Amelia?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Remus smirked at his best friend. The day continued. The Gryffindors had their first flying lesson. Delaney was walking with Susan when Harry ran up to her. She noticed McGonagall was behind him.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Could you take this to Neville?" He asked handing her the Remembrall

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Delaney nodded and walked towards the hospital wing.

"Looking for Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Pomfrey asked instantly.

Delaney nodded.

"He's right over there."

Delaney walked over to his bed.

"Hey Laney." He greeted.

"Hey Nev, here's your Remembrall." Delaney smiled sitting down next to his bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, are you in a lot of pain?" She asked sweetly.

Neville shook his head and said "Not that much since Madame Pomfrey gave me a pain potion."

"That's good."

"Would you like to sign my cast?"

Delaney nodded and stayed with him until he was released. They noticed Sirius and Remus with Harry outside McGonagall's office. The day continued. It turns out Harry was now on the Quidditch team. Delaney and Neville weren't surprised he always really good at Quidditch but usually first years aren't on the team. It was now Christmas. Delaney was in the Hufflepuff common room. Susan had given her a friendship bracelet. As always she got a Weasley sweater with a huge red D on it.

"You have a few more gifts." Hannah told her.

"I do?"

Hannah nodded and handed her roommate two boxes. Delaney opened the smallest first. It was a wolf pendant.

"What is it?" Susan asked

"It's a wolf pendant."

"Who got you that?"

"Uncle Sirius." Delaney replied slipping it around her neck.

The two girls nodded and Delaney opened the other box it was a book bag with Hufflepuff colors.

"Who's that from?"

"Remus."

The day continued. It turns out that Harry got his dad's invisibility cloak for Christmas. He was looking for people to adventure with, Delaney decided to go with him since Hermione and Ron didn't want to go. They searched the castle.

"What's this room?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure."

The two eleven year olds walked in a disused classroom. It looked empty until they saw a mirror. They looked in it. Harry saw his dead parents around him. Delaney wasn't shocked to see her mum smiling back at her when she looked into the mirror but she was surprised by the man who was standing next to her mum with his arm around her waist. It was Remus. This has got to mean that Remus is her biological father but why hasn't he told her? But he was always around so it made sense. The two eleven year olds left the room shocked at what they had seen in the mirror. As a couple days passed Neville noticed his best friend was really quiet or at least quieter than usual. Not that he minded that she was quiet. They were both really quiet in general.

"Is something on your mind, Laney?" He asked.

"Yes." Delaney said. She knew she wore her heart on her sleeve around Neville and Hermione. Understandable though Neville was her best friend since she was three and Hermione was her cousin.

"What is it?"

Delaney looked around cautiously to see if anyone was listening but nobody was.

* * *

What's Neville 's reaction gonna be?


	9. Neville's Reaction

Chapter 9: Neville's Reaction and the Start of Second Year

* * *

"What is it, Laney?" Neville asked worried for his best friend.

"Remus is my biological father." She stated calmly.

Neville blinked in surprise and said "What makes you say that?"

"He's been there for me as much as Arthur has maybe slightly more, he's a Gryffindor like the hat said and lastly I saw him in the Mirror of Erised."

"The mirror of what?" Neville asked.

"The mirror of Erised. It shows you the deepest desire of your heart and when I looked into it showed my mum and Remus."

Neville nodded and said "That makes sense."

"The only thing I can't figure out is why he never told me. You don't think he's ashamed of me do you?" Delaney asked tearfully.

"I don't see why he would be, you're smart, kind and loyal among other things." Neville said hugging her in reassurance.

Delaney smiled up at her best friend since she was three and said "You're all those things too, Nev."

"I'm not that smart. I guess I'm kind and loyal though." Neville shrugged.

"I could help you in Defense even though I have trouble understanding Quirrell as well." Delaney laughed.

Neville smiled he loved to hear Delaney laugh. The day continued. Delaney helped Neville in Defense and a few other subjects. He in return helped her in Herbology which she was struggling in. The day continued. The five some thought that Snape was after the Sorcerer's Stone but it turned out it was Quirrell the whole time. The day continued. Over the summer Delaney spent lots of time with Susan. They went to Diagon Alley. Ginny was excited to finally to be able to go to Hogwarts.

"Well, well if isn't two sets of mudbloods and a halfblood and three families of blood traitors." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Leave my family alone!" Arthur exclaimed glaring at the blonde as he put his youngest daughter behind him and his surrogate daughter.

Lucius glared at the ginger and casually walked away. As he walked away he slipped a book into Ginny's cauldron. They were paying for their books.

"Where did you get this, sweetie?" The bookkeeper asked Ginny sweetly.

"I'm not really sure."

"Miss, I saw Lucius Malfoy slip it into her cauldron." Delaney told her. She wanted to protect her surrogate little sister.

The bookkeeper thought for a moment and said "I think we better keep it."

"It's a book what's the harm?" Molly asked.

"True but it was given to her by a former death eater." The bookkeeper said.

"Are you saying it could have dark magic in it?"

"Precisely."

Molly nodded not wanting to cause any harm to her baby girl. They left Flourish and Blotts. They bought the rest of the groups' supplies and went to ice cream. As he was last year Remus was waiting for them with ice cream for Delaney.

"Thanks, Remus." Delaney smiled at him. She longed to call him dad but he didn't know she knew he was her biological father.

Delaney watched her father talk with his best friend.

"I take it you still haven't told him that you know that he's your father?" Neville asked. He was the only one who knew her secret.

"No, I haven't."

Neville nodded knowing it was probably a hard subject to bring up with Remus. The day continued. It was now time to board the train. Harry had trouble getting through the barrier but the rest of them were fine. The five second years and one first year sat in their usual compartment.

"Mind if I join?" A girl with stringy blonde hair asked.

"Go ahead." Delaney answered.

She walked in and said "I'm Luna Lovegood."

We introduced ourselves.

"What are you reading?" She asked me.

"A book about wolves that I got for my birthday."

Luna nodded and said "You must be a Ravenclaw."

"Actually, I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Who got you that?" Hermione asked her cousin.

"Sirius did." Delaney told her.

Hermione nodded. They continued talking. Once they reached Hogsmeade the two first years separated from the group. They reached Hogwarts. The sortimg started. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Ginny was a Gryffindor. The year was peaceful until Delaney noticed that Ginny somehow got the book again.

* * *

I know first and second year are going by fast.


	10. The Boggart

Chapter 10 - The Boggart

* * *

"Malfoy we need to talk." Delaney said striding up to the blonde.

"What do you want?" He drawled.

"You gave a dangerous journal to my little sister." Delaney said.

"I was told to by my dad. He needed to get it to Hogwarts."

"Do you know it might have dark magic in it?"

He blinked in surprise and said "How did you know that?"

"I didn't but the bookkeeper said there was a possibility." Delaney told the blonde.

Before he could respond Snape walked over and asked "Everything okay over here?"

"Yes, professor." Delaney told the Potions professor.

"Okay, now run along."

They went their separate ways. Snape had suspected it from last year that Delaney was the daughter of one of his childhood enemies. Even though she went by her muggle mum's last name there was no question she was the spawn of the bookish marauder. The day continued. It was now Christmas, Delaney was opening up her gifts from Sirius and Remus. Sirius had bought her a stuffed wolf. Remus had bought her a book about Charms. She smiled. The year continued and ended. That summer Delaney went on vacation with her cousin and her family. They really enjoyed themselves but they couldn't help but miss their respective best friends. It was now time to board the train.

"Neville!" Delaney yelled running to greet her best friend.

"Laney!" Neville greeted hugging her enthusiastically.

The Longbottoms smiled at their son. He was sad most of the summer while Delaney was gone. Sure they wrote letters but it wasn't the same.

"How was your trip?"

"I'll tell you all about it." Delaney said breaking away from the hug.

"Okay." Neville smiled.

The scene repeated with Harry and Hermione a few minutes later. Remus was teaching this year. Maybe Delaney will finally have the courage to tell him that she knew he was her father. The five some sat in their usual compartment with the addition of the new professor.

"So, tell us about your trip." Harry said eagerly.

The two girls told their best friends about their trip to France. Remus casually listened as well his ears perked up when his daughter mentioned they saw some wild wolves. He had also noticed she was wearing a wolf pendant and she had a stuffed wolf. After she finished telling her best friend about her trip. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So, how long have you had that wolf pendant?" Remus asked her.

"Oh, this. Since Christmas of first year. And I've had my stuffed wolf since last Christmas."

"And she also has a book about wolves." Hermione said getting the book out of her trunk and handing it to Remus.

He looked down at the cover and asked "How many times have you read this?"

"Plenty." Delaney answered.

"What's the name of your stuffed wolf?" Neville teased his best friend.

"What makes you think I name my stuffed animals. I'm thirteen." Delaney joked throwing her stuffed wolf at her best friend.

"Because we both know you do." Hermione smirked at her cousin.

Delaney blushed and said "His name is Akela."

"Why Akela?" Ron asked.

"He's a character from the movie and book the Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling." Delaney told her surrogate brother.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"Will you explain what a movie is to Ron, Hermione."

"Sure thing."

"Have you read the book?" Remus asked.

"Hermione and I have been trying to find the book but we can't seem to find it." Delaney frowned.

Remus took note maybe that's a good gift for her and then he asked "Who bought you all this stuff about wolves?"

"Uncle Sirius."

"Of course he did." Remus muttered.

The foursome continued talking. The professor chiming in her every now and then. The foursome separated from the professor once they reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch. The year started. It was now Delaney and her fellow Hufflepuffs first defense lesson they had it with the Ravenclaws. Delaney was the second one up. Her boggart turned into the dead body of her mum she wasn't surprised.


	11. Telling Susan

Chapter 11: Telling Susan and McGonagall's confirmation

* * *

"Riddikulus!" Delaney yelled tearfully.

The boggart turned into a big jack in the box. Her best friend Susan looked surprised. Remus kept his composure even though he was seeing the dead body of his beloved ex-girlfriend. Class ended.

"What was that all about?" Susan asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Susan could reply Neville walked up to them.

"Hey Nev." Delaney greeted her best friend.

"Hey Laney."

"You're not getting away that easy, tell me what that was." Susan demanded.

Delaney looked over at Neville he was the only one outside of the Weasley family that knew the true story about her mum.

"I'm waiting." Susan said tapping her foot.

"That was the dead body of my mum. She died when I was three."

Susan's face softened and she said "That's terrible, how did you come to live with the Weasleys?"

"Molly found my mum dying in the forest from a snake bite."

"She didn't have her wand?"

"She was a muggle."

Susan nodded and Delaney continued "She asked Molly to take care of me and you know Molly she can't turn down a so called orphan."

"So called orphan?"

"Remus was always around he became like a second father to me but it turns out he's my biological father." Delaney said.

Susan nodded and said "Yes, I noticed him trying to keep his composure during your boggart."

"The one thing I can't figure out is why he hasn't told me."

Susan nodded. The day continued. It was about a month into school. The fact that Delaney's boggart had turned into the body of his beloved ex-girlfriend was gnawing at Remus. Not that he had any doubts that Delaney was his daughter but if he did this would've confirmed that she was in fact his biological daughter. He was in the teacher's lounge.

"Something on your mind, Remus?" McGonagall asked him.

He sighed and said "Just a certain student's boggart is stuck in my mind."

"Oh, what was it?"

"The dead body of her mum."

"Oh, it's Ms. Hale isn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"It's a shame that she lost her mum at such a tender age but she had her biological dad close every step of the way." McGonagall smiled knowingly.

"How do you know she's my daughter?"

"It's quite obvious most of her marks only rival Ms. Granger's. Even though she's a lot more easy going than Ms. Granger but she's still a great student."

Remus nodded.

McGonagall nodded and said "So, that dead body was that of your ex?"

"Yes, she was my beloved ex-girlfriend."

McGonagall nodded. They continued talking. It was a couple days later. Sirius was in Remus' office.

"So, Delaney told me that you bought her all her wolf things."

"Darn, my secret is out." Sirius chuckled.

Remus smirked.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Sirius asked frustrated.

Remus smirked at his best friend and asked "That I'm her biological father?"

Sirius gave his best friend a "Duh." look.

"She will never accept my furry little problem." Remus sighed.

"Delaney isn't like that. She was raised by one of the most accepting families in the Wizarding world."

Remus had to agree with that. But she also got that from her biological mum. It was now after the first full moon. They had a substitute Defense teacher it was Snape. He planned on inadvertently revealing that Remus was a werewolf to the class until he realized this class included Remus' daughter. She deserved to learn that in private. The day continued. Another month went by Remus was walking out of the hospital wing the day after the full moon and started walking back towards his office. He noticed Snape of all people was waiting for him.

* * *

What does Snape want?


	12. More Revelations

Chapter 12: More Revelations

* * *

"What is it, Severus?"

"I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"You need to tell Ms. Hale that you're her biological father."

"Why do you care so much if I'm her father or not?" Remus asked opening his door.

Snape sighed and said "I grew up with practically no father and I don't want Ms. Hale to not know that her biological father has been here all along."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Remus said.

"I never told anyone not even Lily."

"If she was anyone else's daughter would you do this?"

"Not a chance. She is quite pleasant to have around and she tries her best at potions. She is quite good especially when she wants to be."

Remus smiled and said "Her mum was the same way."

Snape nodded. The day continued. Remus was now ready to tell Delaney that he was her biological father. He invited her to his quarters.

"Hi Remus." Delaney smiled peeking in the door.

"Come on in."

Delaney walked in with her two best friends flanking her.

"Sit down." Remus said.

"You don't want us to leave?" Neville asked Remus.

"No, not at all. You two are my daughter's two best friends." Remus softly smirked.

"You're my father?" Delaney asked innocently much to the confusion of her two best friends.

"Yes, I am."

Delaney smirked and said "I've known since first year."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I found the mirror of Erised with Harry and saw you and my biological mum in the mirror."

Remus sighed in relief and then asked "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I assumed you didn't want me to know because you were ashamed of me." Delaney said tearfully.

"You're not ashamed of her are you, Remus?" Neville asked fiercely as he comforted his best friend. He hated to see Delaney cry.

"No of course not, I thought it would be the other way around."

"Why is that, professor?" Susan asked.

Remus sighed and asked "You know how Professor Snape is always your substitute after a full moon?"

"Yes."

"I'm a werewolf." He said gauging his daughter and her two best friends reactions to his revelation.

"Does Uncle Sirius know that you're a werewolf?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, he does."

She giggled and said "That explains why he always buys me stuff to do with wolves. He probably wanted me to figure out your secret."

"That's exactly why he did it." Remus smirked at his daughter.

Delaney nodded and said "This doesn't change the fact that you're my biological father and even though I didn't know until first year you're a darn good one."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Remus teared up a bit and Delaney wriggled out of her best male friend's arms and went to go comfort her father. The father and daughter separated and Delaney sat back down next to Neville.

"So, how did you meet my mum?"

"At a muggle library we reached for the same book." Remus smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Well, we know where your obsession with books came from now." Neville teased his best friend.

"But you love it." Delaney smirked.

Neville didn't reply he just blushed a shade of red to rival Susan's hair.

"We went on a few dates in the muggle world and then I asked her to go steady around Christmas of 1978."

"Did Uncle Sirius or Harry's parents know?"

"I told all of them and sadly the secret died with Lily and James." Remus sighed.

_Flashback January 1979_

_Remus John Lupin rushed into his boyhood friend's house after a date with his beloved girlfriend Caroline Hale._

_"Whoa, where's the fire Moony." James Potter asked._

_Remus threw himself haphazardly on the couch putting his feet up. James grinned he knew something was up with his usually quiet, bookworm friend._

_"Oh, Remus it's nice to see you."_

_"Hey Lils." He said mirroring his friend's grin._

_"What's her name?" The ginger grinned at her husband and one of their best friends._

_"What makes you think it's a girl?" Remus asked his dark green eyes twinkling._

_"We've rarely seen you like this."_

_Remus smiled and took out a strip of pictures that he had taken with his new love. James picked up the strip of pictures and looked at them with his wife peering over his shoulder._

_"I'm guessing she's a muggle." James said._

_"Yes, she is her name is Caroline Hale. She's a year younger than us. She wants to be a teacher." Remus sighed happily._

_"Someone's in love." Lily giggled._

_"Am I ever."_

_"Now we just need to set up Padfoot with someone."_

_"I rather stay single, thank you. I don't want to be whipped like you Potter." Sirius laughed._

_"I am not whipped." James denied._

_"Yes, you are dear." Lily smirked kissing her husband's cheek._

_Sirius picked up the strip of pictures._

_"So, I want details on this girl. Is she good enough for our Moony."_

_"Her name is Caroline Hale, she's 17, she's a muggle, she wants to be a teacher."_

_"You cradle robber, Moony." Sirius laughed._

_"It's only a year and a few months."_

_"And the most important question does she have any cute relatives or friends."_

_"I haven't met her family yet and I only have eyes for her." Remus smiled._

_"I'm glad you're happy, Remus."_

_"Thanks."_

_End of Flashback_


	13. I Have a Grandfather?

Chapter 13: I Have a Grandfather?

* * *

As soon as Remus finished telling the story he noticed Delaney had fallen asleep next to Neville on the couch. Neville was fast asleep as well as was Susan. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped his daughter up in it and kissed her forehead. She sighed and snuggled closer to her best friend. Remus smiled Delaney and Neville would also sleep like this whenever they had the chance. He sensed there was something between his daughter and the clumsy but lovable Gryffindor that was much more than friendship. He got into his single bed and fell asleep. The next morning Delaney who forgot she wasn't in her bed in the Hufflepuff dorm fell off the couch.

"Ouch." She said.

"Huh, what?" Neville asked waking up at the sound.

"Morning, Nev."

"What you doing down there?"

"Oh, just examining the floor tiles." Delaney smirked.

Neville smirked back and said "I'll just leave you to your examination then."

"I fell off the couch when I realized I wasn't in my bed in the Hufflepuff common room."

"And I thought I was the clumsy one in our duo." Neville laughed getting up and holding his hand out for Delaney to grab. She took his hand and he pulled her up but the force sent them back onto the couch and Delaney landed on Neville's lap.

"Oh, sorry." Delaney blushed sheepishly scrambling off his lap.

Before Neville could respond Susan woke up. But his red face said it all.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my dad's quarters."

"Oh, right."

"Should we go or wait until your dad wakes up?"

"We should let him sleep. I'll write him a note." Delaney said.

Her two friends nodded. Delaney wrote the note on a piece of parchment and left. They went their separate ways and then met up at the Great Hall.

"Where were you last night, Neville?" Harry asked his god brother as he filled his plate with bacon.

Neville looked at Delaney who was sitting at the Gryffindor table today.

"We were in Professor Lupin's quarters." Delaney stated.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked her cousin.

Before Delaney could respond the Weasleys sat at the table she didn't want to tell them just yet. Their first class was Defense. It was a book lesson today. So surprisingly Hermione passed Delaney a note.

_Spill.._

_Spill what, Hermione?_

_Why were you in Professor Lupin's quarters?_

_Oh that. No reason._

_Delaney Hope!_

_Hermione Jane!_

"Ms. Hale, Ms. Granger. Please hand me your note." Remus smirked at his daughter and her cousin.

"Sorry, professor." Delaney said looking up innocently at Remus.

"Sorry professor Lupin." Hermione said.

"See me after class."

The two girls nodded. It was after class.

"I'm sorry about passing the note, Professor." Hermione said.

"It's okay Ms. Granger."

"Really?"

Remus nodded and said "I'll give you two a warning."

"Thanks, professor."

"You may go."

They started walking out of the room.

"Delaney?" Remus called once Hermione was out of ear shot.

"Yes, dad?"

He smiled and asked "Is your middle name really Hope?"

"Yes, it is."

"That was my mum's name."

"It was?"

Remus nodded. That was Delaney's first time calling him dad he was so happy.

"Not that I want you to be passing notes in other lessons but there's a spell I can teach you that will hide the evidence of any note."

"There is?"

Remus nodded and said "Yes, we came up with in our fifth year to hide my secret."

"I would like to learn."

Remus nodded and Delaney left the room to see Neville waiting patiently for her.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled sitting next to her best friend.

"So, did you get in trouble?" Neville asked. He knew that she didn't like getting in trouble unless it was necessary.

"Just a warning."

"I guess that's good."

The day continued. It was a few nights later Delaney was back in her dad's quarters only with Neville this time.

"So, you said my middle name was my grandma's name?"

"Yes, she died when I was around your age actually." Remus said sadly.

"Oh, do you see my grandfather often?"

"Not really, I didn't want to bring him anymore pain after the war. But we are close. His name is Lyall."

Delaney looked sadly at her dad. It seemed like he missed his father. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she wrote him. That is if he is still alive. He would only be in his mid-sixties. It was a few weeks later Delaney was walking with Neville when McGonagall came up to them.

"I was asked to come get you." McGonagall told Delaney.

Delaney looked nervously at Neville. Maybe her grandfather had replied to her letter.

"You mind if I come with?" Neville asked noticing how nervous Delaney was and knew she needed him.

"I think that will be fine."

Neville and Delaney followed McGonagall. She led them to her office. Delaney saw a man that looked exactly like her dad minus the scars and he was thirty years older.


	14. Lyall Lupin

Chapter 14: Lyall Lupin

* * *

"Are you my granddaughter?" He asked Delaney.

"Yes, I'm Delaney Hope Hale."

"Hope, that was my deceased wife's name."

"I know."

Lyall hugged his long lost granddaughter tearfully.

"This is my best friend since I was three, Neville Longbottom." Delaney smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Neville."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin." He said shaking the older man's hand.

"Why do you go by your mum's name?" Lyall asked his granddaughter.

"That's quite a long story. We'll have my dad tell you."

Lyall nodded and Delaney and Neville led him out of McGonagall's office.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 13, I'll be 14 in August though." Delaney said.

"So, you must be a third year."

"Yes."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I'm quite adept at Charms and Defense. Much to my cousin's displeasure I also enjoy Divination."

Lyall nodded as Uncle Sirius walked up to them.

"Hi Uncle Sirius."

"Hi Delaney." Sirius smiled at his best friend's daughter.

"Sirius Black?"

"Mr. Lupin?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes."

Sirius just looked over at Delaney and smirked. It's the marauder in her. She may not play pranks but she is quite sneaky when it comes down to it.

"We were just going to my dad's quarters, you want to come?"

Sirius nodded.

"Quarters?" Her grandfather asked.

"Did I forget to mention that my dad is the Defense Professor this year?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you did."

"Oops, sorry."

Her grandfather waved it off and they walked towards his son's quarters.

"This is a nice surprise."

"Hey mate." Sirius greeted giving his best friend a hug and walking in.

"Hi dad." She said also giving her dad a hug.

"Hi Professor." Neville said as he followed his best friend in.

"Dad?" Remus asked surprised to see his father in front of him.

"Hi son." Lyall smiled at his son.

Remus hugged his dad and he walked in.

"So, you set this up didn't you. Delaney?" Remus asked his daughter.

"Yes, I did." Delaney said.

Remus nodded and said "I should expect this since you are the daughter of a marauder."

"Exactly."

"So, tell me why I just found out I have a granddaughter and why she goes by her mum's name instead of our name." Lyall said firmly.

"She was raised by her mum for three years. She was my girlfriend but she broke up with me in December 1979. I was completely devastated when she blindsided me with our breakup. You can ask Sirius here I got smashed and rarely get smashed."

Lyall and Delaney looked at Sirius and he nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, sweetie. If I had known about you I would've gladly raised you." Remus told his daughter emotionally.

"My mum never told you she was pregnant with me?" Delaney asked surprised.

"No, we broke up right after you were apparently conceived."

"So, that's why there was no father on my birth certificate." Delaney said.

Remus nodded and continued "Her mum was killed by a snake when she was three and she was taken in by the Weasleys."

"I always liked the Weasleys." Lyall said.

"I was introduced to Delaney about a week later. We got along perfectly. Molly and my mum put us in the same bed and we fell asleep and I was holding Delaney's hand." Neville smiled at Delaney.

"So, that's when you started sleeping like that." Remus said.

Neville and Delaney nodded smiling shyly at each other.

"After Alice told me about Molly taking Delaney in I wanted to meet her so I went over to the Weasleys. She had been taking her nap and when she woke up Molly introduced her to me and she was afraid of me at first. The minute I saw her I recognized her eyes and I rushed off to pick up my godson."

Lyall nodded and Remus continued "Almost a year later I went over to the Weaselys after Sirius told me that he suspected that Delaney was my daughter. Delaney was four at the time. She became attached to me right away and I to her. Over the years I spent a lot of time over the Weasleys. Delaney was visiting me at Grimmauld place when she did her first act of magic."

"Was it something to do with books?" Lyall asked.

"Yes, it was." Delaney said.

"I guess like father like daughter." Lyall grinned at his son and granddaughter.

They continued telling him the story.


	15. Nicknames and Bill and Charlie Weasley

Chapter 15: Nicknames and the two eldest Weasley Brothers

* * *

"You know it was my fault that your dad is a werewolf in the first place." Lyall said guiltily.

"How so grandpa?" Delaney asked leaning casually against Neville who had his arm around her. She loved being able to call someone grandpa since her maternal grandpa had died about a year before her mum.

"I was stupid enough to insult the main werewolf and he took out his anger on Remus."

Delaney nodded.

"And well his name does practically means Wolf Wolf." Sirius laughed as Remus smacked his best friend on the arm.

"That's true, I wonder if anyone has figured it out." Neville said thoughtfully.

"Knowing Hermione she probably did." Delaney giggled. Her cousin was such a know it all but she loved her for it.

"Would you like to change your surname to Lupin?" Her dad asked.

"Of course." Delaney smiled.

They continued talking. After a while they walked out of his quarters. Delaney saw Hermione storming up to them.

"Hey Mione." Delaney greeted her cousin cheerfully.

"I was wondering when you would come out."

"How did you know we were here anyway?"

"I kind of pilfered the Marauders map from Harry." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Delaney smirked and said "Harry's a bad influence on you."

"You're not much better, Laney." Hermione said. Only Neville and Hermione could get away with calling Delaney "Laney." Even though each Weasley had their own nickname for her.

"Well, that comes from my genes I guess." Delaney said.

"Genes?" She asked looking at Remus and for the first time she realized they had the same color eyes.

"He's my biological dad."

Hermione looked at Remus again and said exasperatedly "You let my cousin live without a father for the last ten years."

"Mione, calm down. It wasn't like that. Did you ever wonder why he was at every one of our award shows, he picked me up from school and was at every birthday party?"

"Delaney you're being too forgiving. He didn't tell you until your third year."

"Yes, that's true but I figured it out two years ago." Delaney half agreed with her ranting cousin.

"When was that?"

"I saw my mum and him in the Mirror of Erised."

"The same mirror that Harry saw his parents in?"

Delaney nodded and Hermione relaxed.

"Hermione, this is my grandfather Lyall Lupin."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

"You too, how are you guys cousins?"

"Her mum was my dad's cousin." Hermione told him.

Lyall nodded and said "What's your last name?"

"Granger, sir."

"Muggle born, I presume."

Hermione nodded.

"I guess like father like son." Lyall looked over at his son.

"How so, Mr. Lupin?"

"Delaney's mum and my deceased wife were both muggles. Lupin men have a thing for muggle women." Lyall said fondly.

Hermione nodded. The day continued. Delaney went home for Christmas.

"Should we tell the Weasleys that you're my father?" Delaney asked Remus.

"I've been dreading this moment since I found out at you're my daughter. They did a great job raising you. I don't want to take that away from them."

Delaney nodded and said "Do you think we should tell them all at once or one at a time."

"I'm more worried about telling Arthur and Molly than the rest of the family."

Before Delaney could respond a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Hello Ella." Bill, her oldest surrogate oldest brother greeted. This was because she was obsessed with the muggle fairy tale Cinderella and Bill was the one who would read it to her when she was younger.

"Hi Bill." Delaney smiled. Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts. He only came home for holidays.

"Peri!" The second oldest Weasley brother greeted happily. He worked with dragons in Romania.

"Chip." Delaney greeted him equally as happily. She was also obsessed with the muggle movie Beauty and the Beast since it came out so she decided to call Charlie, Chip of course of that was also a nickname for Charles.

He was the only Weasley that called her something to do with her eyes while the other five Weasley children used a variation of her name. Percy just called her by her name that was no fun. The twins called her Lannie or Lanes. Ron called her Lani. Ginny called her Lane. Remus and Delaney had decided they would tell each of then on their own meaning Delaney would tell each Weasley sibling while Remus would tell the Weasley matriarch and patriarch. Delaney had more people to tell but she was sure her dad was more nervous than her. She was in her room that she shared with Ginny.


End file.
